Remember When
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: Memories attack you sometimes. And it's good just to remember when. ....Please read and review....(P.S. I suggest you listen to the song, I don't care how you get it, while you read the story, it helps a lot)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, background info, setting, etc. Alan Jackson owns the song, and I own the plot. It's a joint custody.  
  
A/N: If you're reading this, please review, I don't know if you guys are authors yourselves but it really helps when people review, and it makes you feel good : ). Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Characters: Lily/James, Sirius, Remus  
  
Setting: Hogwarts, Gordic's Hollow  
  
Spoilers: OotP, I suppose?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
.:Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when:.  
  
"Where were you last night, Prongsie?" asked a seventh year Sirius  
Black, and then answered his own question, "With Lily."  
  
"You know me too well," James Potter, one of Sirius' best friends and fellow seventh year, said as he flopped down into a plush red armchair.  
  
"What could you possibly have been doing all night?" Remus Lupin, their other best friend, said from another armchair, his face covered by Hogwarts, A History.  
  
"You know. Stuff," James' face gave it away though, when his face turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Ah! Dirty pictures! Very, very nasty images!" Sirius yelled once he caught on to what James was saying. He fell out of his seat and "writhed" on the ground, causing a few first years to jump, stare and then hurry away.  
  
"Shut up Sirius!" Remus hissed, and then waved to some of the first years that were still staring. They seemed even more frightened and hurried to follow the rest of them.  
  
After a minute or two, Sirius climbed back into his chair almost cautiously.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"So," James replied, beginning to play with something in his pocket. He focused on a spot above Remus' head, and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Looking back at them he said, "I think . . . no . . . I know . . . I . . . I love her."  
  
Apparently not what they'd been expecting, Sirius fell out of his chair again and Remus dropped his book with a thud. Peter Pettigrew, who no one noticed was sleeping on the opposite side of the couch than Sirius, awoke with a start at the sound of the book hitting the floor, "What?"  
  
.:Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived, we learned  
Life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when:.  
  
"Well Prongs, you did it!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his newly married  
best friend's back.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it, Siri," James said grinning madly and raising his wine glass to Sirius.  
  
"Me neither, especially after that horribly embarrassing, for all of us I might add, proposal." Remus added.  
  
James opened his mouth to retort but Sirius beat him to it, "Ah, I can see it now! Romantic lakeside proposal turns James' one man underwater expedition. I especially liked the part when you dropped it and just watched it sink," he paused for a second thinking, then finished, "Yeah it was pretty bad."  
  
"Talking about that brilliant proposal, boys?" Lily said coming up behind them, her white dress swishing behind her. When she saw James' hurt expression, she patted his face and said, "Aw, don't worry about it, I loved it."  
  
Somehow, for James, that seemed to translate to "I loved you" and he seemed satisfied and he allowed himself to be dragged by Lily towards her parents.  
  
For a little while, there was a peace, then a panic arose. There was a shattering of glass and a scream. Remus and Sirius, who had been watching Peter hop up and down trying to reach a container of firewhiskey on a high shelf, spun around in the direction of a commotion. The sight that met them had them torn between laughing and running to get help. A very pale James on his knees looking up towards Lily, his wine glass shattered around him, wine staining his front.  
  
"Pregnant?" He said very quietly.  
  
Lily, who was looking very nervous, nodded slowly.  
  
"Pregnant! I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted loudly enough for the whole room to hear. In a flash, he stood up with a goofy grin and enveloped Lily in a hug, spinning her around. By the time he set her down, she was giggling and blushing and Sirius and Remus were clapping James on the back.  
  
.:Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, dissembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when:.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Lily said as her husband burst into their small kitchen. His face was tear stained and ashen. As Lily stood up from the table (which was quite a struggle seeing how she was now 8 months, 27 days pregnant and due in a day's time or less), James ran to her and broke down. Remus, who had been helping Lily pick out the colors for the baby's room, was positive he'd never seen his friend like that.  
  
"Shh, love, what's the matter?" She said seeming nervous. Remus heard James respond into Lily's maternity dress, but he couldn't understand it. Lily, on the other hand, seemed to understand perfectly well, as her hand flew towards her mouth and sympathy, pain and anger entered her expression. Tears sprang to her eyes as she led James to the seat next to Remus.  
  
"'Lo guys! How's it . . . going?" Sirius had just apparated to the house and was not met with a happy scene.  
  
Remus quickly got up, shooting one more worried glance towards James, and led Sirius into the living room.  
  
"I don't know what's happening," he said, his brows furrowed in thought, "James just burst in here and . . ." his voice faltered when a loud noise came from the kitchen. It was James hitting the table.  
  
"God Damn him to Hell!" Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, knowing he rarely cussed. "Why my mom? Why my dad? They never did a thing . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ." Sirius breathed. James' parents were dead, and Voldemort killed them.  
  
"James?" Sirius said tentatively, entering the kitchen again. He knew what James must be going through, he was feeling it himself. But he also knew James' pain had to be 10 times worse. Doing the only thing he knew, and being totally unashamed, he wrapped his friend in a brotherly embrace. He could see Lily sadly smiling, then he noticed something strange.  
  
"Er, Lily, did you spill something?"  
  
Looking down, Lily turned ghostly pale, her eyes went as big as saucers, and she fainted (luckily Remus was there to catch her before she hit the ground). Her water had just broken.  
  
"Oh, my, God," James exclaimed, ripping away from Sirius, grabbing Lily's hand and apparating to the place that had to be St. Mungo's.  
  
Sirius grabbed what Remus saw was a pillow and apparated, as well. Remus sighed and followed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"What do you mean 'only family'? I bloody well could be!"  
  
"Whoa Sirius!" Remus said and pulled him away from the front desk.  
  
Sirius fell down into an empty seat and resumed ranting, "She said only family!"  
  
"I heard," muttered Remus and began flipping through magazines that had to be more than a century old, occasionally wincing at the pictures.  
  
"Did they really do that?" Sirius asked what seemed like hours, and probably was, later. It was an especially disgusting picture of a spell.  
  
"Remus! Sirius!" James was running towards them, looking tired but happy once again. They jumped up at once, completely forgetting the crude picture.  
  
"Is everything Ok?" Remus asked.  
  
"Both fine," he said.  
  
"Name?" Remus continued.  
  
"Harry James Potter,"  
  
"James?" Sirius cut in.  
  
"After you?" Remus added.  
  
James nodded, swallowed, and then with his eyes shining he said, "After my dad."  
  
It was too much for 19 year olds.  
  
.:Remember when the sound of little feet was the music  
That we danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when:.  
  
"Ok, I finally got Harry to bed, he wouldn't settle down this time!" Lily said walking into their living room.  
  
She gave a little "oh!" of surprise at what she saw. There were dozens of red and white roses around the room. Candles of every size, shape and smell were shining brightly in the dimly lit room.  
  
"James?"  
  
"M'lady," James said stepping out of the kitchen. As the music started from no where, James swept Lily up and they danced, careful not to hit any candles or roses.  
  
"Occasion?" Lily asked.  
  
"None what so ever," Lily wasn't sure if he was joking but before she could think about it, they were kissing. When they broke apart, Lily looked into his eyes. He was saying something with them and Lily was really glad at that moment that she could read.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They danced in silence for a moment until, "What was that?"  
  
James broke away and listened tensely.  
  
"Be quiet Sirius! You'll get us . . ." Remus was saying from the front porch.  
  
"Caught?" supplied James when he opened the door.  
  
Remus and Sirius had been watching from the front windows.  
  
"Alright! What do you think you're doing? The fun is over!" James said trying to push them out of the door, and keep them from coming in, causing Lily to start to giggle.  
  
"Just trying to keep P.o.L.J. in order," Sirius said.  
  
"What's that?" James asked, temporarily forgetting his attempt of keeping them out.  
  
"Prevention of Little Jameses," Remus said, exchanging a look with Sirius before the both of them burst out laughing.  
  
James took advantage of their laughing and slammed the door in their grinning faces.  
  
"Where were we?" He asked trying to sound "suave".  
  
"You sound ridiculous,"  
  
"Ridiculously good-looking . . . ?" he said surrounding her in a hug.  
  
"Ridiculous looking, yes. Good-looking, no," he heard her say into his chest.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," He said feigning anger and pulling away slowly.  
  
"But sometimes," Lily said, pulling him back by the shirt collar, "ridiculous is good."  
  
Their faces were getting closer, until they were an inch away . . .  
  
"Oh yeah! GO JAMES!"  
  
Sirius and Remus. Were catcalling.  
  
.:Remember when twenty seemed old  
  
Now looking back it was just a stepping stone  
To where we are, where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when:.  
  
"Happy birthday dear Lily! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
"To Yoooouuu!" Sirius finished after the rest.  
  
"Blow out the candles, Lil!" Remus called out.  
  
She grinned at them, and careful not to burn the sleeping Harry in her arms, she blew with all her might at the twenty candles.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it!" James said pointing at a remaining candle. Lily blew but the flame didn't budge. James tried but it still stayed bright. Remus looked puzzled but didn't try. Sirius, however, was shaking with unheard laughter.  
  
"Oh, grow up Sirius!" Lily scolded giving him a dirty look.  
  
"I'd rather not, at least not now," Sirius said, extinguishing the flame with his fingers, "Twenty . . . it just seems so old."  
  
"Well, we used to think sixteen was old, too," Remus snapped, who was twenty and didn't appreciate being called old.  
  
"Hang on Remus, you do, feel, I suppose, older when you're past teens, don't you? You've been through more things," James, who was already 21, said.  
  
"Yeah, James. But is that really a good thing? All the bad things that could happen," Sirius supplied.  
  
"Think about it Sirius, does it really matter what could happen? You're bound to go through difficult things in your life no matter what age," Remus corrected.  
  
"Plus," Lily added, "we've already been through some bad things, right?"  
  
James nodded and looked away from everyone. He had lost both his parents to Voldemort just four months ago. But Sirius just grinned, "And we've done some pretty stupid things."  
  
James looked back towards them and smiled weakly.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's eat."  
  
The cake had been long forgotten during their talking, but now they were cutting themselves pieces and eating in silence.  
  
"You know what guys?" Sirius said, making everyone look at him and he smiled, "I can't wait to be twenty."  
  
.: Remember when we said when we turned gray  
  
When the children grow up and move away  
  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
  
For all the life we've had  
  
And we'll remember when:.  
  
Playing with a tuff of jet black hair on Harry's head, Lily thought aloud.  
  
"I can't believe how fast he's growing."  
  
"Lily, he's not really . . . "  
  
"James, he has hair already!"  
  
James just chuckled at his wife's panicked expression.  
  
"Lily, listen to me it's good he's growing. That's what they're supposed to do," he said slowly as though talking to a small child.  
  
Lily threw him a dirty look. Seeing that she was not satisfied with his answer, he continued.  
  
"Besides, you don't want them turning out like them. Never growing up," He pointed towards Sirius and Remus, who were playing Wizard's Chess across the room.  
  
"That's cheating, Sirius."  
  
"Nu uh! I totally got that pawn! Fair and square!" Sirius shouted back at Remus, waving the pawn in front of his eyes, "Ha!"  
  
"A pawn . . .," James muttered, turning his attention back to Lily, "Anyway, as I was saying. It isn't so bad that he's growing up. When they grow up, you get to hear their first words, their first curse word("Well, let's hope not!"), their first broom ride, their years at Hogwarts, their graduation from Hogwarts even!"  
  
"That's it Sirius! I am not playing Wizard's Chess with you ever again!" Remus said huffily to Sirius, as Sirius rolled his eyes and collected the pieces.  
  
"So guys?" Remus said sitting down across from Lily and James, "What are we talking about?"  
"Lily's worried that Harry's growing up."  
  
"Isn't that what they're supposed to do?" Sirius said now falling down next to Remus.  
  
"Exactly!" James exclaimed, then calmed down, "But, what do you guys think?"  
  
"Well, it's great isn't it? I mean, it's grand being able to watch your kids grow into wonderful people and being able to help them along the way. It's a part of life, if they didn't grow, we'd have a bunch of Siriuses in the world," Remus said after pondering about it for a second.  
  
"Yeah . . . hey wait!" Sirius said.  
  
James and Remus burst into laughs at their friends expense.  
  
"Guys, shush, don't wake Harry," Lily said though her mouth was twitching.  
  
"Fine! Lil, don't worry about it, when kids grow up it shows how much life you've really lived and it's incredible. Enjoy Harry while you have him, growing or not," Sirius said, standing up.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second to think about it.  
  
"You know what, Sirius, thanks," Lily said, smiling at him.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you Sirius, you actually made a little bit of sense for once," James said.  
  
Sirius smiled at them, feeling happy with himself, and said, "Alright, I gotta go. I have to go see Moody tomorrow for some Auror thingey, are you gonna be there, James?" James shook his head no, so Sirius went on, "Oh, alright then. I'll floo over tomorrow to tell you what it was about then, even though I'm probably not supposed to."  
  
Sirius and James grinned at each other.  
  
"Ok then, say bye Harry," Lily said, handing Harry to Sirius so they could say their good-byes.  
  
"See you G-Son," Sirius said leaning down, kissing Harry on the forehead, earning a chorus of "Aw" from James and Remus, earning them a smack on the head from Sirius' free arm. He handed Harry back to Lily, and waved good-bye to James, Lily, and Remus.  
  
"Bye, talk to you tomorrow!" And he apparated.  
  
.:Remember when Remember when:.  
  
A 40 something Remus Lupin pulled himself out of the pensieve, looking into the silver fluid. A tear slid down his cheek and into the stone bowl, causing the images inside to become clearer once again. Making himself to look away from the blurred people moving inside of the container, he took in his surroundings. Sirius never was one to clean. Breathing deeply, he smiled, another tear sliding down his cheek. Somehow, it felt so good to remember when.  
  
A/N: Aww, that made me sad. I was writing it and I was like "Man, stupid(no no she's awesome she's just so evil!) J.K. Rowling, why couldn't they LIVE?!". Anyway, please review, now. I'll reply to your reviews if I get enough and I have the time. Thanks so much.  
  
Caty 


	2. AN

You know how I told you guys I'd reply if I had enough time. Well, I was bored one day and remembered that I did say that. . I didn't get many reviews(urgh, ;_;) but oh well. And I might just do this for all of my stories, it depends how bored I get.  
  
CassieGurl: Thanks!  
  
GreenEyeObsession: You know, I'm not even gonna start with you and the whole "cha CHA good'n" thing.  
  
Junius: Thank you so much. I wanted to write a Marauder fic that wasn't all "Ha, are you serious?" "No, I'm Sirius!" Though that joke makes me laugh everytime. I, also, was really hoping that it wouldn't be, as you put it so well, corny when I wrote it. I am going to leave it as a one-shot(read my profile, I can't write long stories, lol) and I totally agree with you and think it's best to just leave it as is.  
  
KitsuchiKitty: I'm not going to add anymore to this story, but if inspiration hits, I promise I'll write more. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
There you are.  
  
P.S. I realize that I have it set so I can't get anonymous reviews, I'm going to change that though, so yeah. 


End file.
